User blog:Bill24601/Upcoming Movies
This blog was made to know what movies are coming up NYS = Not Yet Seen DWTS = Dont Want to See 2013 *''Iron Man 3 - May 3rd '' *''Thor:The Dark World - November 8th'' *''The Lone Ranger - July 3rd '' *''Man of Steel - June 14th '' *''Monsters University - June 21st '' *''The Wolverine - July 26th '' *''G.I.Joe Retaliation - March 29th '' *''Fast and Furious 6 - May 24th '' *''Star Trek: Into Darkness - May 17th '' *The Hobbit:Desolation of Smaug - Decemeber 13th *The Hunger Games: Catching Fire - November 22nd *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 - September 27th'' *''Olympus has Fallen - March 22nd '' *''The Croods - March 22nd '' *''Jurassic Park 3D - April 5th '' *''The Great Gatsby - May 10th '' *''Epic- May 24th '' *''Despicable Me 2 - July 3rd'' *''The Smurfs 2 - July 31st '' *''300 Rise of an Empire - August 2nd'' *''Percy Jackson:Sea of Monsters - August 7th'' *Frozen (DisneyAnimation) - Novemeber 27th *''Planes - August 9th'' *''Oblivion - April 19th'' *''White House Down- June 28th'' *''Now You See Me - May 31st'' *''42 - April 12'' *''The Intership - June 7th'' *''World War Z - June 21st'' 2014 *I, Frankenstein January 24th *The LEGO Movie February 7th *RoboCop February 12th *Pompeii February 21st *300: Rise of a Empire March 7th *Mr. Peabody and Mr Sherman March 7th *Muppets Most Wanted March 21st *Noah March 28th *Captain America: The Winter Soldier April 4th- trailer *Rio 2 April 11th- trailer *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 May 2nd *GODZILLA May 16th- semi trailer *X-Men Days of Future Past May 23rd- trailer *Maleficent May 30th trailer *How to Train Your Dragon 2 June 13th *Transformers: Age of Extinction June 27th *Fast and Furious 7 July 11th *Dawn of the Planet of the Apes July 18th *Planes: Fire and Rescue July 18th- trailer *Guardians of the Galaxy August 1st *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles August 8th *Dolphin Tale 2 September 19th *Interstellar November 7th *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Pt 1 November 21st *Exodus November 12th *TomorrowLand December 12th *The Hobbit: There and Back Again December 17th *Night at the Museum 3 December 25th *Into the Woods December 25th 2015 *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 Febuary 13th *The Fantastic Four March 6th *50 Shades of Grey March 6th *Cinderella March 13th *The Penguins of Madagascar March 27th *The Avengers: Age of Ultron May 1st *Tomorrowland May 2015 *Monster Trucks May 29th *B.O.O Bureau of Otherworldly Operations June 5th *Jurassic World June 12th *Assassins Creed June 19th *Inside Out June 19th *Ted 2 June 26th *Terminator (reboot) July 1st *Batman/Superman (Man of Steel 2) July 17th *Ant-Man July 31st *The Smurfs 3 August 14th *Hotel Transylvania 2 September 25th *Bond 24 November 6th *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 November 20th *The Good Dinosaur November 28th *Star Wars Episode VII December 18th *Warcraft December 18th *Kung Fu Panda 3 December 23rd *Misison Impossible 5 December 25th 2016 *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales - Summer 2016 *Finding Dory (Pixar) - Summer 2016 *Thor 3 (maybe) 2016 or 2017 *Transformers 5 - 2016 *Untitled Pixar movie about Dia de Los Muertos - November 2016 *How to Train Your Dragon 3 - June 18th 2016 *Independence Day 2 July 3rd 2016 *Avatar 2 - 2016 *Enchanted 2 - 2016 *Zootopia ( disneyanimation) 2016 *The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - 2016 *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2016 *Star Trek 3 - 2016 *Flash movie -2016 *G.I.Joe 3 - 2016 *Angry Birds - July 1st *Trolls (Dreamworks animation) - November 4th *Alice in Wonderland 2 - May 27th 2017 and beyond *Avatar 3- 2017 *Star Wars Episode VIII - 2017 *Justice League Movie - 2017 *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2018 *Untitled Avatar Prequel - 2018 *The Amazing Spiderman 4 - 2018 *Star Wars Episode IX - 2019 *Untitled Star Wars Spinoff - 2020 Movies coming out but have no date yet *Pacific Rim 2 *Once Upon a Time (Disney Animation) *Giants (Disney Animation) *Lost City Z *A Slight Trick of The Mind *The Chronicles of Narnia The Silver Chair *Untitled Cruella de Vil Movie (Disney) *Bond 25 *Oz The Great and Powerful Sequel *Doctor Strange movie *Olympus Has Fallen Sequel (London Has Fallen) Upcoming Superhero Film Poll (Most anticipated superhero movie- MARVEL Cinematic unvierse) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Guardians of the Galaxy The Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant Man (Upcoming other Marvel) The Amazing Spider-man 2 X-men Days of Future Past Fantastic Four (reboot) Upcoming DC Movie) The Dark Knight Rises Again: And then beats up superman (Man of Steel 2) Flash Justice League Category:Blog posts Category:Movie Blogs Category:Not Archived